Shots
by wolfishaya
Summary: Una "serata tra ragazze", qualche drink di troppo e il gioco sbagliato. O, forse, quello giusto. SwanQueen
1. Capitolo 1 di 6

Regina si rigirò il bicchiere opaco tra le dita, ipnotizzata dai riflessi dorati del whiskey al suo interno. Stava per rialzare gli occhi sull'orologio di plastica appeso alla parete di fronte a lei quando la porta del locale si spalancò, mostrandole una Emma più scarmigliata del solito e, stranamente, vestita decentemente. La Salvatrice, ex-Oscuro, sceriffo (come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno) le rivolse il suo solito sorriso tra il timido, il colpevole e il felice, e in pratica corse fino a raggiungere la sua postazione piazzando le natiche sullo sgabello ricoperto di ecopelle nera accanto al suo. Regina le rivolse uno sguardo critico, il sopracciglio sinistro che, inarcandosi leggermente, creava piccole increspature sulla pelle della sua fronte.  
«Sei in ritardo.» si premurò di farle notare. Il sorriso di Emma si allargò, come se questo bastasse per farsi perdonare.  
«Lo so, scusa, non trovavo il numero nuovo di Wolverine per Henry e ho perso un po' di tempo per ordinarlo, visto che il commesso del negozio non riusciva ad usare il computer… Quindi sono arrivata a casa tardi e, sai, il tempo di mangiare e fare una doccia…»  
Emma parlò velocemente, come sempre, gli occhi grandi e la fronte aggrottata. Si sfilò il lungo giaccone di lana rossa, mostrandole la camicetta probabilmente rubata, _pardon_ , presa in prestito come direbbe lei, a Mary Margaret, nera a fiori, e i pantaloni, non jeans, _pantaloni_. Quando Regina risollevò gli occhi sul suo viso, Emma le stava rivolgendo uno sguardo interrogativo.  
«Che c'è?»  
Il Sindaco premette le labbra tra di loro. Beccata.  
«Notavo il cambio di look. Capitan Guyliner non apprezza più lo stile da teppista?»  
Emma le lanciò un'occhiataccia, per nulla minacciosa, nonostante i suoi sforzi.  
«No. Io…» arrossì appena, stupendo la mora, ed abbassò lo sguardo. «… sto provando nuove cose. Uno anche per me!» aggiunse poi molto, molto rapidamente, alzando l'indice all'indirizzo di Granny, lontana un paio di metri. La donna probabilmente annuì, perché Emma le rivolse un sorriso tirato. Incontrò lo sguardo perforante di Regina per una frazione di secondo, quindi deviò il suo a terra, poi sulla parete in fondo alla sala, all'esterno, una fuga fatua.  
«Quando arriva Zelena?» tergiversò la bionda infine aggrappandosi al bicchierino che la donna più anziana le aveva finalmente portato.  
Regina distolse lo sguardo da lei, alla fine, per ordinare altro alcool con un cenno del capo. Granny le riempì il bicchiere con il solito sguardo di fuoco, e Regina rispose con un sorriso sardonico.  
«Dovrebbe essere qui a momenti. Starà minacciando di morte Ashley, nel caso succedesse qualcosa a Robin. Sai com'è fatta.»  
La Salvatrice inclinò la testa di lato per un attimo, poi alzò il bicchiere.  
«Ashley ormai ci sarà abituata. Lo fa tutte le volte che le lascia Robin, a quanto ne so.» commentò prima di bere un sorso. Si bagnò appena le labbra, ma storse la bocca con un'espressione di disgusto.  
Regina la osservò, divertita.  
«Ti sei abituata al rhum annacquato, eh?»  
Di nuovo, Emma tentò futilmente uno sguardo di minaccia.  
«Non è annacquato.»  
Regina non nascose l'espressione di scetticismo che affiorò sul suo viso. Aprì la bocca per risponderle, ma l'arrivo verde e fumoso di sua sorella la interruppe. Sorrise alla rossa e si alzò dallo sgabello, imitata un attimo dopo dalla Salvatrice.  
«Andiamo al tavolo, si sta scomode in tre al bancone.» decise per tutte. Zelena le precedette ancheggiando sui tacchi alti fino al tavolo più vicino. Scivolò sul sedile fino alla finestra, e si tolse il cappello, poggiandolo sul tavolo.  
«Portaci una bottiglia, Granny. Queste due dilettanti non sanno con chi hanno a che fare, se pensano che un paio di shot bastino con me.» esclamò poi, meritandosi qualche silenzioso insulto da parte della donna che, tuttavia, passò una bottiglia di whiskey alla cameriera. Emma, sedutasi dal lato opposto rispetto alla rossa nel frattempo, sorrise imbarazzata alla ragazza quando portò al loro tavolo la bottiglia e tre bicchieri.  
Regina trattenne a stento una risata.  
«Forse Emma è una dilettante, ma con me non puoi competere, sorella.»  
Le due si scambiarono uno sguardo di finta ostilità, poi si sorrisero, complici. Regina mosse una mano e fece apparire un quarto bicchiere accanto agli altri tre. Emma e Zelena la guardarono confuse.  
«Aspettiamo qualcun altro?» chiese la Salvatrice.  
Regina le rivolse un sorriso enigmatico.  
«Oh, sì, una tua grande ammiratrice….»  
Emma sbiancò.  
«Non puoi averla davvero invitata.»  
«Perché no? È acqua passata ormai, da New York…»  
La bionda le indirizzò uno sguardo a dir poco dubbioso.  
«Se è brava a perdonare quanto te…»  
Regina inarcò le sopracciglia.  
«Mi ha perdonata in un attimo, non vedo perché non dovrebbe farlo anche con te.» rispose, piccata.  
«Forse perché…»  
«Ma si può sapere di chi state parlando?!» sbottò Zelena, interrompendo il loro rapido scambio di battute. Entrambe si voltarono verso di lei, ma fu Emma, con un tono funereo, a risponderle.  
«Malefica.»  
Regina roteò gli occhi.  
«Tu comportati bene con lei, e lei farà lo stesso con te.»  
«Sì, sì…»  
Zelena si strinse nelle spalle e afferrò un bicchiere.  
«Basta chiacchiere. Mi avete praticamente costretta a venire in questa bettola a sprecare il mio prezioso tempo, sarà meglio per voi che io beva abbastanza da dimenticarlo. Allora, in cosa consiste questa famosa "serata tra ragazze", come ti ostini a chiamarla?» chiese, rivolta ad Emma.  
La bionda le rivolse uno sguardo poco amichevole.  
«Non ne ho idea. È stata Mary Margaret a suggerirlo, okay? Voleva che…» gesticolò, unendo con linee immaginare le tre donne, compresa se stessa. «… legassimo di più. Con te, più che altro, e dice che una "serata tra ragazze" è il modo migliore per farlo.»  
Zelena si accigliò.  
«Ma davvero? E come mai non si è unita alla congrega?»  
«Pensava di essere di troppo.» spiegò Regina al posto di Emma, scambiando un breve occhiata con lei. «E si è offerta di tenere d'occhio Henry e Violet per noi, dopo la cena che Henry le ha preparato.»  
La rossa inarcò un sopracciglio, ma non commentò. Si rivolse di nuovo ad Emma, invece.  
«Ti ha lasciato in pasto ai lupi, eh?»  
La Salvatrice la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«So badare a me stessa.»  
«Ah, giusto, l'ex-orfana sa come trattare i cattivi…»  
Emma serrò la mandibola.  
«Smettila, Zelena. Non si è mai trattato di questo.» disse.  
La strega rise ribaltando la testa all'indietro.  
«No? L'eroina che si mischia con le cattive, è strano. Se Mary Margaret sarebbe stata fuori posto, non capisco perché…»  
«Non è così, Zelena!» sbottò la bionda sbattendo la mano aperta sul tavolo, facendo sobbalzare le due sorelle. La Salvatrice alternò lo sguardo tra le due, imbarazzata, quindi ritirò la mano nascondendola sotto al tavolo. «Non sei cattiva, _voi_ non lo siete! E io non sono un eroina. Siamo persone, punto e basta, magia o no. Tutti sbagliano.»  
Calò il silenzio per qualche minuto. Poi Regina si schiarì la voce.  
«Mal non sarà qui prima di mezz'ora almeno. È inutile aspettarla.» annunciò prima di riempire tre bicchieri su quattro. Ne strinse uno tra le dita curate, quindi, sollevandolo.  
«Salute.» disse prima di svuotarlo in un colpo solo.  
Emma e Zelena la guardarono, quindi la imitarono. Emma tossì, la gola infiammata dal liquore ardente.  
«Cazzo…» esclamò in un sussurro soffocato. Era abituata a bere, ma non whiskey, e non così tanto tutto insieme. Regina e Zelena ridacchiarono, divertite. Sembrava che non avessero risentito minimamente dell'effetto dell'alcool.  
«Ma di che siete fatte?» chiese Emma, la voce roca, gli occhi lucidi. Il volume delle loro risate crebbe.  
«Allora…» esordì la mora, riempendo nel frattempo nuovamente i bicchieri. «… tua madre ti ha spiegato anche cosa dovremmo fare, oltre a ubriacarci? Spettegolare?»  
Si ritrovò l'indice di Emma puntato contro, così come i suoi occhi, già grandi, spalancati.  
«Esattamente. Ha detto proprio così: "così potete spettegolare e confessarvi i segreti". È anche per questo che non è voluta venire. Pensa che non mi aprirei, con lei presente. Visto che è mia madre, sapete…» spiegò, la lingua già sciolta dall'alcool.  
Regina inarcò il sopracciglio sinistro, Zelena rise scuotendo il capo.  
«Segreti?» chiese la mora.  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle.  
«L'ha detto lei, non io.» ribatté bevendo un sorso dal proprio bicchiere.  
«E di chi mai potremmo spettegolare? Non fosse per qualche sporadica minaccia, questa città è un mortorio, e si sa già tutto di tutti…» commentò Zelena mentre svuotava il secondo bicchiere. Lo riempì di nuovo un istante più tardi.  
«Hai ragione.» concordò, a sorpresa, la bionda. Il suo viso si illuminò poi, stupendo ancora le due sorelle.  
«Però so cosa possiamo fare!» esclamò, improvvisamente entusiasta.  
Le due si scambiarono un'occhiata scettica prima di rivolgere lo sguardo alla Salvatrice.  
«Sentiamo.» la incitò Regina, curiosa e dubbiosa al contempo. Temeva di far annoiare la sorella. Non voleva sprecare quell'opportunità per passare un po' di tempo con lei senza dover pianificare un modo per sconfiggere il nemico di turno.  
«Si chiama "obbligo o verità"! L'ho visto in un film!»  
Regina allargò gli occhi per un istante.  
«Fai sul serio?» chiese.  
Emma annuì furiosamente.  
«Sì! Sembrava divertente!»  
«Ad un pigiama-party del liceo, forse…»  
«Ma no! Proviamoci, almeno! Alla peggio smettiamo.»  
Zelena le guardava in confusione.  
«Proverei, se sapessi di che si tratta.»  
«A turno, ognuna di noi deve decidere tra obbligo o verità.» spiegò Regina, ben poco convinta da quell'idea. «Se sceglie obbligo, deve fare quello che le altre decidono per lei. Se sceglie verità, deve rispondere sinceramente ad una domanda.»  
«Sì, e si beve ad ogni turno!» aggiunse Emma, sempre più entusiasta. Sembrava aver perso vent'anni di capacità cerebrali. Assomigliava tanto a suo padre in quel momento, considerò Regina, ghignando tra sé e sé.  
Zelena ci pensò su per qualche istante, quindi rivolse ad Emma un sorriso malvagio.  
«Ci sto. Obbligo o verità?»  
Il sorriso svanì dal volto di Emma.  
«Perché mi guardi così?» chiese invece di rispondere, evidentemente allarmata.  
«Obbligo o verità?» ripeté la strega.  
Questa volta, Emma non esitò un istante.  
«Verità.»  
Il sorriso della rossa si allargò.  
«Hook è più bravo a letto che a baciare? Lo spero per te…»  
Emma arrossì come un peperone.  
«Ma che cavolo dici?!» esclamò.  
Regina, che osservava la scena divisa tra curiosità e disgusto per le immagini che si erano immediatamente formate nella sua mente alle parole della sorella, si sporse sul tavolo, verso Emma, catturando la sua attenzione e il suo sguardo.  
«Devi rispondere, _Emma_.» ingiunse, calcando il suo nome. Non le sfuggì lo sguardo che, come spesso faceva da quando l'aveva vista la prima volta, la Salvatrice rivolse al suo décolleté.  
«Ehm.. non… non lo so.» rispose allora la donna, abbassando lo sguardo. Regina incrociò lo sguardo allibito di Zelena.  
«Vuoi dire che non l'avete ancora mai fatto?!» chiese scioccata la rossa.  
Emma si schiarì la voce, evidentemente a disagio.  
«Obbligo o verità?» chiese in fretta lanciando un'occhiata lampo a Regina. Subito dopo bevve tutto il whiskey rimasto nel suo bicchiere in un sorso, senza tossire questa volta.  
Regina, dopo qualche secondo necessario a riprendersi dalla sorpresa, rispose: «Obbligo.»  
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo stupito, quindi fece vagare lo sguardo per il locale, per prendere ispirazione, probabilmente. A quanto pareva era a corto di idee. Zelena, per fortuna, non lo era affatto.  
«Lo so io: fai sparire qualche bottiglia da qui e falla riapparire a casa mia.» ordinò, sorridendo sorniona alla sorella. Regina le rivolse un'occhiata di disapprovazione, ma obbedì, come promesso. Bevve poi il whiskey, rivolgendo quindi la domanda di rito alla sorella.  
«Verità.» rispose Zelena. Regina socchiuse gli occhi, pensando.  
«Come facevi ad essere attratta da Rumple? Voglio dire, Gold ha il suo fascino, ma Rumplestiltskin…» chiese storcendo la bocca alla fine.  
Zelena rise di gusto, Emma perse colore in viso, la cui tinta virò verso il giallo.  
«Sai, il fascino del potere, dell'Oscurità…»  
Regina accettò la risposta, anche se non la comprese del tutto. Si voltò verso Emma mentre Zelena beveva.  
«Obbligo o verità?»  
Emma esitò prima di rispondere.  
«Obbligo.»  
Zelena sbuffò.  
«Volevo saperne di più sul pirata…» borbottò, delusa.  
Regina sorrise, divertita, ma si concentrò sul suo compito.  
«Mmmh, vediamo…» temporeggiò mentre pianificava, lo sguardo piantato negli occhi della Salvatrice. Sorrise quando ideò il suo piano, allarmando la bionda.  
«Regina…»  
«Tranquilla, Swan, è semplice…» finse di rassicurarla lei mentre prendeva il suo specchietto dalla tasca del blazer nero. «… devi semplicemente far saltare il tubo della cucina a casa dei tuoi genitori.» disse mentre passava la mano sul vetro, svelando l'interno dell'appartamento di Snow. I due coniugi stavano lavando i piatti, proprio come sospettava.  
Emma strabuzzò gli occhi mentre Zelena sghignazzava.  
«Regina!» esclamò, scioccata. La mora la guardò con la fronte aggrottata.  
«Non le ho fatte io le regole. Non guardarmi così.»  
Emma sospirò, poi si concentrò. Regina sentì il suo potere far sfrigolare l'aria. Un istante dopo, il rubinetto di Snow saltò letteralmente in aria, creando il panico nell'appartamento numero 3.  
Regina rise, soddisfatta, e ben presto la sua risata contagiò anche Emma.  
«Posso sistemarlo ora?» chiese la bionda. Regina alzò il palmo verso di lei.  
«Aspetta.»  
Snow e David avevano rinunciato ad aggiustarlo, e stavano ridendo sotto il getto d'acqua guardando il piccolo Neal che sorrideva e agitava le braccia, divertito. Regina nascose a stento un sorriso carico di affetto e aggiustò lei stessa il tubo non appena i due si baciarono, facendo svanire l'immagine dallo specchio un istante dopo.  
Alzò gli occhi allo sguardo disgustato di Zelena.  
«Che c'è? Speravo scappassero via di casa disperati.» disse, raccogliendo lo sguardo deluso della sorella. Emma invece sorrideva come un'idiota.  
«Obbligo o verità?» le chiese mentre beveva. Regina sospirò prima di rispondere.  
«Obbligo.»  
«Baciala.»  
Regina ed Emma si voltarono di scatto verso Zelena, convinte entrambe di aver sentito male.  
«Cosa?» chiesero in coro.  
Zelena rivolse a Regina uno sguardo divertito.  
«Bacia Emma.» scandì. «Sulle labbra.» aggiunse un istante dopo, a scanso di equivoci.  
Regina sentì le guance scaldarsi, e lanciò un'occhiata alla bionda per vedere se era d'accordo. In fondo, era solo uno stupido gioco, nessuno le costringeva davvero a sottostare a quelle regole. Ma Emma stava fissando Zelena con gli occhi spalancati, rossa in viso.  
«Che c'è?» chiese sua sorella. «Ha detto "obbligo".» spiegò stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Emma sospirò scuotendo il capo, e guardò Regina con quella che sembrava quasi paura negli occhi chiari.  
«Okay, dai… Le regole sono le regole…» commentò la bionda dopo un po', sistemandosi sulla panca come se scottasse.  
Regina la guardò ancora per un istante, quindi bevve il whiskey in anticipo.  
Si alzò e girò intorno al tavolo, fermandosi in piedi accanto ad Emma, la quale esitò nell'alzare lo sguardo su di lei. Era arrossita fino alle orecchie. Regina prese un respiro e si chinò, premendo le labbra contro le sue prima che potesse tirarsi indietro, prima che lei stessa perdesse il coraggio di farlo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e restò ferma immobile per qualche secondo. Emma neanche respirava.  
Quando si staccò, scoprì che la Salvatrice era rimasta ferma, con gli occhi chiusi, le lunghe ciglia scure che accarezzavano gli zigomi alti, colorati da una sfumatura rosea. La bionda sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, incontrando il suo sguardo attonito. Il rossore sulle sue gote si intensificò e abbassò lo sguardo.  
Regina si leccò le labbra, distogliendo a sua volta lo sguardo. Un misto tra imbarazzo e confusione la spinse a tornare velocemente al suo posto e bere di nuovo dal bicchiere che Zelena le aveva appena riempito. La sua espressione soddisfatta e il suo sorriso di scherno la spinsero a lanciarle un'occhiataccia.  
«Spero che tu sia soddisfatta. Obbligo o verità?»  
«Obbligo.» sorrise la rossa, divertita.  
Regina le rivolse il migliore dei suoi sorrisi.  
«Restituisci gli alcolici.»  
La sorella fece un'espressione oltraggiata, ma dovette obbedire. Toccò ad Emma poi, che scelse verità, e fu costretta a rispondere ad una domanda ben poco consona riguardo a Hook, posta ovviamente da Zelena. Quando fu nuovamente il turno di Regina, si precipitò a rispondere "verità", temendo un'altra performance imbarazzante richiesta dalla sorella. Il suo sguardo tuttavia non la rassicurò affatto mentre rifletteva sulla domanda da porle. Per l'ennesima volta si chiese perché stessero facendo quel gioco.  
«Uhm, vediamo, sorellina… sei eterosessuale?»  
Regina spalancò gli occhi, e vide Emma fare lo stesso all'angolo sinistro del suo campo visivo.  
«Si può sapere qual è il tuo problema?» sbottò verso la rossa, invece che rispondere. Zelena le rivolse uno sguardo che, probabilmente, secondo lei sarebbe dovuto sembrare innocente.  
«Nulla. Sto solo portando avanti il gioco.»  
Regina sospirò scuotendo appena il capo. Lanciò un'occhiata veloce ad Emma, e la scoprì a sporgersi sul tavolo, come per sentire meglio. Inarcò un sopracciglio: a quanto pare, era curiosa.  
«No.» rispose con un sospiro, spostando reclutante lo sguardo su sua sorella. «Abbiamo finito di puntare tutto sulla mia sessualità?»  
Zelena si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Hai ragione. Bevi.» le ricordò. «Scelgo verità.»  
Regina la guardò male mentre beveva. Fu Emma a porle la domanda.  
«Ti piace veramente il verde?»  
Zelena si paralizzò a quella domanda. Alternò gli occhi spalancati tra le due come un animale in trappola, quindi abbassò le spalle di colpo, come se qualcuno avesse tagliato di netto la corda che la teneva tesa.  
«No, maledizione! A me piace il rosa! È il rosa il mio colore preferito, e, Swan, sei morta dopo questa domanda, sappilo!» minacciò puntandole un dito contro.  
Emma sghignazzò, evidentemente soddisfatta.  
«Lo dirò a tutti.»  
«Ti ammazzo.»  
«Allora lo farò io.» intervenne Regina, sorridendo sorniona a Zelena, che la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Dovrò far fuori anche te, allora.» concluse prima di bere.  
L'alcool iniziava a dare i suoi frutti, perché per tutte, soprattutto per Emma, il tavolino sembrava meno stabile di quanto non fosse, e, di tanto in tanto, le pareti sembravano in movimento.  
«Verità.» disse automaticamente Emma, aspettandosi l'ennesima domanda su Hook. Sperava che le chiedessero di lui, almeno per due minuti avrebbe smesso di pensare che Regina l'aveva baciata e che sempre Regina non era etero come credeva. La sua mente continuava ad arrovellarsi sulla questione. Come non era etero? E perché aveva avuto l'impressione che Zelena sapesse in anticipo la risposta? Regina l'aveva baciata e non era etero. Quindi cosa aveva provato baciandola? Zelena l'aveva vista con qualcuno? Quando, e con chi?  
«Sei etero?»  
Emma sbiancò.  
«Eh?!»  
Zelena ripeté la domanda. Emma guardò le due sorelle con gli occhi spalancati.  
«Ho un figlio!» rispose.  
Le due si scambiarono un'occhiata, un'espressione talmente simile sul volto da far notare per la prima volta ad Emma la somiglianza tra di loro.  
«E allora?» chiese Regina. «Non significa che tu sia etero. Significa solo che hai fatto sesso con Neal.»  
Emma aggrottò la fronte guardandola come se fosse idiota, cercando con tutta se stessa di ignorare come la parola sesso suonasse detta da Regina.  
«Se ho fatto sesso con Neal magari significa che mi piacciono gli uomini? Mi pare ovvio che sono etero!» sbottò.  
Regina e Zelena si scambiarono un altro sguardo. Passò un attimo di silenzio, quindi entrambe scoppiarono a ridere, lasciando Emma di stucco.  
«Che diavolo avete da ridere?»  
Zelena si stava sbellicando dalle risate, quindi non riuscì a risponderle. Regina riuscì a contenere la propria ilarità abbastanza da darle una spiegazione.  
«Avanti, Emma…» disse, trattenendo evidentemente le risate. «… lo sappiamo, non ha senso nasconderlo.»  
La Salvatrice le rivolse uno sguardo stralunato ma arrossì.  
«Mi sa che non reggete l'alcool bene quanto credete..»  
«Hey, piano con le parole!» la riprese Zelena la quale, per cercare di smettere di ridere, stava bevendo altro whiskey. «In questa città nessuno regge l'alcool quanto le sorelle Mills.»  
Regina guardò la sorella con un misto di stupore e divertimento, poi tornò a concentrarsi su Emma.  
«Suvvia Miss Swan, rispetta le regole e rispondi la verità, così possiamo passare al prossimo turno. Non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi, tanto l'unica etero a questo tavolo è Zelena, è in minoranza.»  
Emma la guardò come se le avesse appena chiesto di vendere il maggiolino.  
«Ma è la verità! Io sono….» Zelena mosse appena la mano destra bevendo, mentre Emma rispondeva, e una scintilla di magia verde cambiò drasticamente la parola che la Salvatrice stava pronunciando. «… lesbica!» concluse Emma, con sua sorpresa. Spalancò gli occhi poi e fulminò Zelena con lo sguardo. «Hey! Non puoi farmi dire quello che vuoi tu! Non vale!»  
Regina ridacchiò con la sorella.  
«Era la verità, Emma, ma sono d'accordo, non è giusto usare la magia. Non c'è gusto a fare questo gioco così, ma neanche a mentire.» disse, guardando ora la Salvatrice, ora Zelena. Quest'ultima si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Saremmo andate avanti fino a domattina altrimenti.»  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo, rossa in viso.  
Regina premette le labbra tra loro. Poi un pensiero le attraversò la mente, facendola accigliare.  
«Lo sapevi?» chiese addolcendo il tono.  
Emma rialzò gli occhi su di lei per un singolo istante, quindi tornò a guardare giù, il viso ancora rosso. Era imbronciata come una bambina. Regina riuscì a stento a trattenere un sorriso.  
«Non è più il mio turno, basta domande.» borbottò la bionda.  
Regina riappoggiò la schiena al sedile, concedendole il tempo che le serviva. Non voleva rovinare la serata che fino a quel momento era andata tanto bene, nonostante la curiosità bruciasse nella sua mente.  
«Giusto. Tocca a me: obb…»  
L'ingresso di Mal nel diner interruppe la sua scelta. La accolse con un sorriso sincero, che la bionda ricambiò. I suoi occhi intensi si spostarono quindi su Emma e Zelena mentre si avvicinava con passo lento e animale al tavolo. I sensi di Regina si acuirono in sua presenza, come sempre.  
«Guarda guarda chi abbiamo qui…» commentò Malefica fermandosi accanto a lei. Il suo tailleur, di un viola scuro, esaltava ogni sua curva. «La piccola Salvatrice e la Strega Malvagia.» Ignorò lo sguardo offeso di Emma e si voltò verso Regina, i loro sguardi collisero. La bocca di Regina si seccò. «Se mi avessi avvisata della compagnia, avrei indossato qualcosa di più… adatto.» disse, ammiccando.  
La mora le sorrise.  
«Se ti avessi avvisata della compagnia, non saresti venuta.»  
Mal lasciò andare una risata breve e bassa, gutturale.  
« _Touché_.» ammise. Si spostò poi, e occupò il posto che fino ad un istante prima era di Emma, costringendo la donna più giovane a scorrere sul sedile di ecopelle fino al muro. «Dunque, cosa prevede la serata? Suppongo che non daremo fuoco alla macchina dello sceriffo, stavolta.»  
Regina trattenne un sorriso, intenta a versare da bere alla vecchia amica.  
«No, infatti…» rispose lanciando un'occhiata di rassicurazione ad Emma. La bionda era tesa come una corda di violino, praticamente schiacciata contro il muro per mantenere più distanza possibile da Malefica. «… Stavamo facendo un gioco che si chiama "obbligo o verità". Si tratta di…»  
Mal la interruppe con un gesto della mano.  
«Tesoro, so di cosa si tratta, e sai bene che non è il genere di gioco di cui mi interesso. Era lo stesso per te, fino a qualche decennio fa, mi pare?»  
Regina la osservò bere un sorso di whiskey mentre usava tutta la sua concentrazione per ignorare i ricordi che quelle parole avevano fatto scaturire dagli anfratti della sua memoria.  
Lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata ad Emma, che finalmente aveva alzato lo sguardo e le fissava con gli occhi spalancati.  
Bevve anche lei per dissimulare l'imbarazzo.  
«È divertente, in realtà. Vero, Zelena?»  
Sua sorella annuì, per fortuna, ma il fascino di Mal aveva colpito, a quanto pareva, perché Zelena si era sporta sul tavolo e la guardava con interesse.  
«Uh, sì, carino. Stavamo arrivando proprio al punto in cui si chiedono cose imbarazzanti, quindi ti sei persa solo la parte noiosa.» sorrise Zelena. Mal ricambiò dopo aver svuotato il bicchiere.  
«Non ne dubito. A chi toccava, allora?» chiese.  
«A Regina. Aveva scelto obbligo.» rispose Zelena per lei, provocando una leggerissima scarica di irritazione nella sorella.  
Mal le rivolse un sorriso da predatore.  
«Ma davvero?» commentò guardandola negli occhi scuri. «Non mi stupisce.»  
Regina arrossì appena, ma mantenne un contegno mentre lanciava al drago un'occhiataccia di avvertimento. Per tutta risposta, il sorriso di Malefica si allargò.  
«Mettiti un paio di jeans.»  
La voce di Emma la fece sobbalzare, tanto repentina e rapida era stata. Regina rivolse su di lei lo sguardo sorpreso.  
«Sul serio?» chiese.  
Emma annuì più volte, velocemente.  
«Oh, sì!» sorrise, ma c'era tensione sul suo viso.  
Regina esitò un istante, quindi si alzò in piedi, mostrando alla Salvatrice i nuovi Jeans che le fasciavano le gambe. La vide deglutire mentre la guardava, e strinse appena le palpebre, trattenendo ancora un piccolo sorriso. Non che le interessasse, ma l'aveva sempre riempita di un senso di vittoria sapere che il suo corpo aveva un certo effetto sulla Salvatrice, per quanto lei si ostinasse a negarlo.  
«Contenta?» chiese abbassando volutamente di qualche ottava la voce. Emma rialzò gli occhi spalancati sul suo viso.  
«Uh? Sì, sì, bevi.» rispose frettolosamente.  
Mentre si risedeva, la gonna di nuovo a coprirle parte delle gambe, incontrò lo sguardo divertito di Malefica.  
«Tocca a te.» le disse il Sindaco alzando verso di lei il bicchiere che si apprestava a svuotare. «Obbligo o verità?» chiese ammiccando verso l'amica.  
Mal si sporse sul tavolo con gli occhi socchiusi, attirando per qualche secondo lo sguardo di Regina verso il basso, sui seni schiacciati tra il ripiano di acciaio e le braccia della strega.  
«Obbligo.» La sua voce accarezzò sensuale l'aria tra di loro.  
Regina rialzò lo sguardo sui suoi occhi. Le sue labbra si incurvarono leggermente verso l'alto.  
«Bacia Regina!» esclamò di colpo Zelena, facendo voltare sua sorella verso di lei.  
«Vuoi farmi baciare tutta Storybrooke?!» sbottò la mora.  
«Perché, chi hai baciato?» chiese Malefica.  
Regina guardò istintivamente Emma, che era rimasta in silenzio, gli occhi sempre più grandi.  
Non fece in tempo a voltarsi di nuovo che Mal la afferrò per il bavero del blazer e la attirò a sé, baciandola sulle labbra. Regina spalancò gli occhi, presa alla sprovvista. Poi la sensazione delle labbra di velluto di Mal, il suo sapore, il suo odore si mescolarono ai ricordi e presero il sopravvento. Si spinse contro di lei, dischiudendo le labbra, chiudendo gli occhi. Si baciarono per un lungo e lento istante, sospese, come se fossero sole, di nuovo nella Foresta Incantata, nella Fortezza Proibita, o nel suo castello.  
Si allontanarono con una lentezza reclutante, i corpi tesi dall'eccitazione. Si guardarono, si sorrisero, poi Regina abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo ricordandosi improvvisamente che avevano un pubblico.  
Zelena le guardava con un misto di stupore e divertimento sul viso affilato; Emma, dal canto suo, sembrava sul punto di vomitare. Si alzò di scatto poi, realizzando che Mal le bloccava la strada, si agitò sul posto per rimettersi la giacca.  
Regina la guardò con preoccupazione.  
«Emma…?»  
«Io… devo andare.» disse la bionda attorcigliandosi la sciarpa intorno al collo con gesti frettolosi.  
«Resta, la serata è appena iniziata…» replicò Mal, rimanendo seduta, impedendole di andarsene.  
Emma incrociò il suo sguardo per meno di un secondo.  
«Devo andare.» ripeté prima di sparire in un vortice di fumo candido.  
Regina si alzò in piedi, troppo tardi. Rimase ferma fissare il punto in cui era sparita la Salvatrice.  
«Sembra che qualcuno l'abbia presa male…» commentò Mal in un mormorio. Bevve dal bicchiere, alzando solo gli occhi su Regina, che la guardò. Il silenzio durò un istante.  
«Devo andare.» disse la mora un attimo prima di sparire in una nuvola viola.  
Mal e Zelena si scambiarono un'occhiata basita.  
«Allora…» esordì la bionda. «…Sai dove David ha lasciato la macchina?»


	2. Capitolo 2 di 6

Regina riapparve a casa di Emma. Non le era mai piaciuta, quella casa. Era troppo grande per lo sceriffo, troppo isolata, troppo vuota. Sapeva che era stato Hook a sceglierla, con l'aiuto di Henry. Ma non le piaceva. Le ricordava ogni volta di quanto distante Emma fosse stata come Oscuro, di quello che aveva fatto, di come non si fosse fidata di lei. Di cosa fosse successo dopo. L'Oltretomba, Hook, Ade. Robin.  
Sospirò, cercando di scacciare con un respiro profondo il dolore. Si guardò intorno nella casa fredda e buia. Sembrava davvero che Emma non ci avesse mai abitato. Non c'era traccia di lei, non un oggetto fuori posto, una giacca sull'appendiabiti, un piatto sporco nel lavabo.  
«Emma?» chiamò, inutilmente. Non sembrava che la bionda fosse lì. Regina abbassò lo sguardo a terra, riflettendo. Un pensiero le fece rialzare lo sguardo di scatto, sulla piccola porta bianca davanti a sé. Si avvicinò ad essa e la aprì, osservando le strette scale che portavano allo scantinato, una delle tante grotte sotterranee ereditate dalla Foresta Incantata.  
Scese con cautela i gradini. La debole luce aranciata che veniva da sottoterra si intensificò mano a mano che si inoltrava sotto la casa.  
«Emma?» ripeté, poggiando la mano alla pietra fredda mentre svoltava l'angolo per fare il suo ingresso nello scantinato. Rimase sorpresa nel vedere quanto il paesaggio fosse cambiato, lì. C'era una poltrona, qualche libro, fumetti per lo più, una tv poggiata a terra collegata ad una consolle per i videogiochi, identica a quella che la bionda aveva regalato ad Henry il Natale scorso. C'era addirittura un mini frigo, ricoperto di adesivi e calamite.  
«Emma?» chiamò per l'ennesima volta Regina, esitante. La donna era sulla poltrona, rannicchiata, il viso nascosto dalle mani.  
«Vattene.» le rispose finalmente. La voce leggermente roca la informò che aveva pianto. Regina aggrottò la fronte, confusa.  
«Emma, che succede?»  
La Salvatrice scosse la testa, ma non disse altro.  
Regina si avvicinò fino a fermarsi ad un paio di passi dalla poltrona. Sospirò.  
«Mi dispiace per la storia della… Zelena non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Ma non devi vergognarti…»  
«Non mi vergogno.» rispose in un borbottio soffocato la bionda. La confusione crebbe in Regina.  
«Allora qual è il problema? Ti ha dato fastidio il bacio con Mal? Siamo adulte, Swan, avrai visto due donne baciarsi in vita tua…»  
Emma alzò di colpo il viso. Era congestionato dal pianto, gli occhi gonfi e lucidi. L'aveva già vista piangere, ma qualcosa nel suo sguardo, stavolta, la ammutolì.  
«Vattene, Regina. Non voglio parlare di questo con te.»  
Le sue parole la ferirono. Annuì, lasciando che la rabbia trasparisse dai suoi occhi.  
«Come vuoi.» disse prima di svanire.

Il mattino arrivò presto, accecante. Regina si alzò barcollando dal letto e tirò le tende, maledicendosi per aver bevuto troppo. I ricordi arrivarono lentamente, confusi all'inizio, poi, piano piano, sempre più chiari mano a mano che si faceva la doccia, si asciugava i capelli, beveva il caffè.  
Emma.  
Regina non riusciva a capire cosa diamine le fosse preso, e non riusciva a perdonarla per quella frase. Da quando non parlava con lei? Non era stata lei stessa a dirle che erano amiche, che in qualche modo erano simili e si capivano a vicenda? Okay, forse non era pronta ad accettare la sua sessualità, ma non per questo doveva trattarla così. Non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato. Non aveva senso. Si sentiva tradita, ecco cos'era quella sensazione. Serrò la mandibola mentre camminava, diretta in municipio. Normalmente avrebbe preso la macchina, ma aveva bisogno di aria fresca con quel mal di testa. Mancavano circa dieci minuti ormai quando una macchina si accostò a lei. Quando il finestrino si abbassò, Regina fu sorpresa di vedere David all'interno.  
«Che fine ha fatto il tuo pick up?» gli chiese, rallentando.  
David scosse la testa.  
«Qualcuno gli ha dato fuoco. Ne sai qualcosa?»  
Regina sospirò, esasperata.  
«Forse, ma non sono stata io, se è quello che mi stai chiedendo.»  
L'uomo le sorrise.  
«Lo so. Salta su, ti do un passaggio.»  
Regina arricciò il naso e scosse la testa.  
«Mi serve aria fresca. Preferisco camminare, sono quasi arrivata ormai.»  
David si accigliò.  
«Stai bene?»  
Regina si stupì, come ogni volta, che glielo chiedesse. Era ancora strano, nonostante tutto. Sorrise.  
«Sì, ho solo mal di testa. Ho bevuto troppo ieri sera.»  
David scoppiò a ridere.  
«Anche Emma, credo. Aveva una voce al telefono, stamattina…»  
Regina rimase in silenzio, rabbuiandosi. David lo notò.  
«Ho detto qualcosa di…?»  
«No.» lo interruppe il Sindaco, rivolgendogli un sorriso freddo poi. «Ho solo mal di testa, te l'ho detto. Visto che lo Sceriffo è fuori dai giochi, sarà meglio che ti metta al lavoro.»  
David annuì lentamente.  
«Ricevuto. Me ne vado.»  
La salutò sollevando la mano e richiuse il finestrino mentre ripartiva, allontanandosi. Regina sospirò di sollievo. Non aveva la forza per parlare con Charming di Emma, o di quello che era successo la sera precedente. Non era compito suo dirgli che la figlia aveva un problema con se stessa.


	3. Capitolo 3 di 6

Emma si svegliò di colpo. Si alzò dalla poltrona, le articolazioni che scricchiolavano dolorosamente per la posizione scomoda in cui aveva dormito.  
Si stiracchiò, gemendo.  
«Emma!» la voce di Killian la chiamò, ancora. Ecco cosa l'aveva svegliata! Si diede una sistemata con la magia, tanto per non assomigliare ad uno zombie, e salì di corsa le scale, correndo ad abbracciare il fidanzato.  
«Buongiorno!» esclamò baciandolo, sforzandosi di essere allegra. Il pirata la guardò con stupore.  
«Hai dormito lì sotto?»  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Scuusa… stavo finendo il ventesimo livello di Space Paranoids sette e mi sono addormentata. Abbiamo bevuto un po'…»  
Killian sembrò soddisfatto dalla spiegazione.  
«A te come è andata la serata con Whale?»  
Il pirata inclinò la testa di lato nel risponderle.  
«Credo di aver imparato a giocare a poker. Ma non ne sono sicuro, perché mi hanno svuotato le tasche. Ho perso persino il cannocchiale.»  
Emma rise e gli accarezzò il viso.  
«Ti insegnerò io come si gioca… conosco una variante molto interessante…» aggiunse, ammiccando. Il viso dell'uomo si illuminò.  
«Davvero?»  
«Oh, sì…» gli sorrise passandogli le braccia dietro al collo. «…prevede togliersi i vestiti….» mormorò, le labbra ad un soffio dalle sue.  
Killian sorrise e poggiò la mano sulla sua vita.  
«Cominciamo ora?»  
Stava per rispondergli quando il suo cellulare emise un suono. Sospirò e lo prese dalla tasca dei pantaloni, sbloccandolo. Si staccò da Killian mentre leggeva il messaggio, scura in viso. Annuì.  
«È Henry. Devo andare.»  
«Vengo con te…»  
«No.» lo bloccò subito lei, posandogli una mano sul petto. Si sforzò di sorridergli poi. «È meglio se vado da sola. Scusa.»  
Lo baciò prima di sparire con un incantesimo, senza lasciargli modo di replicare.

Regina si voltò di scatto percependo, ancora prima che la sua figura si palesasse, il potere della Salvatrice far frizzare l'aria nella casa. La guardò apparire dalle volute di fumo argento, stupita dalla sua presenza. Dopo quello che era successo la sera prima, si aspettava almeno una settimana di silenzio tra loro.  
Gli occhi sgranati e preoccupati della bionda la fissarono.  
«Che c'è?» le chiese, accrescendo a dismisura il suo stupore.  
«Come, prego?» ribatté lei, fredda, la fronte aggrottata, mentre il cervello lavorava freneticamente cercando di capire cosa stesse passando per la testa dell'amica.  
Le sopracciglia sottili di Emma scattarono verso l'alto.  
«Perché mi volevi vedere? Mi hai fatta venire qui per nulla?»  
Regina sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, estremamente confusa.  
«Emma, ma di che diavolo stai parlando? Io sto lavorando…»  
Emma la squadrò, come se si fosse resa conto solo in quel momento di averla di fronte. La vide esaminare i suoi vestiti come un cane da caccia.  
«Mi è arrivato un tuo messaggio…» ribatté debolmente la bionda, come se non fosse più convinta della sua verità. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca e rivolse lo schermo acceso verso di lei, mostrandole le poche linee di testo su sfondo verde. Il mittente, effettivamente, portava il suo nome, ma Regina non aveva mai scritto quel SMS. Quando glielo fece presente, Emma la guardò con le palpebre tese, come se cercasse di leggerle nel pensiero.  
«Allora chi l'ha mandato? Hai perso il cellulare?» le chiese, evidentemente sospettosa. La cosa la offese.  
«No, Miss Swan, non ho perso il mio telefono, e se credi che abbia tempo da perdere facendoti questo scherzo o qualunque cosa tu pensi abbia fatto, be', hai torto. Ora, se non ti dispiace, vado ad amministrare questa città.» disse seccamente, senza nascondere la rabbia che, improvvisa e dolorosa, l'aveva assalita. La superò schivando con uno scatto della spalla il contatto con lei ed entrò nell'ufficio, sbattendole la porta in faccia.

Emma restò ferma a fissare la porta chiusa. Il rumore del legno che sbatteva con violenza l'aveva, in qualche modo, colpita nel profondo. Come se Regina l'avesse schiaffeggiata. Guardò lo schermo ormai nero del cellulare. Regina non aveva mandato quel messaggio. Aveva mentito a Killian. Regina se ne era andata, piena di rabbia. Nella sua mente elencò quei fatti, razionalizzandoli lentamente. Regina non aveva mandato quel messaggio. Allora chi era stato? Sollevò la mano sinistra sopra allo schermo, che rifletteva la sua immagine scurita e confusa. Lasciò che le emozioni nutrissero il suo potere e lo indirizzò verso il cellulare, avvolgendolo con una versione leggermente modificata di un incantesimo di localizzazione. Il suo seppur breve periodo da Oscuro era, perlomeno, servito ad insegnarle sulla magia quello che a Regina sarebbero voluti anni per spiegarle. Seguì a ritroso il flusso di elettroni e onde elettromagnetiche che aveva generato quel messaggio. Quando percepì l'ormai ben nota fonte di magia che l'aveva creato, stritolò il cellulare tra le dita finché non ne rimase solo polvere nera.


	4. Capitolo 4 di 6

Regina camminò solo per un breve tratto prima di usare la magia per spostarsi. Non appena Emma le aveva mostrato il messaggio, aveva capito. Solo due persone potevano essere così annoiate e… dispettose. Si materializzò in casa di sua sorella, che la accolse con un gran sorriso mentre cullava Robin, addormentata tra le sue braccia. A giudicare dalla faccia di Zelena, la bambina iniziava a pesare parecchio.  
«Che diavolo vi è venuto in mente?!» sbottò il Sindaco, furiosa.  
Zelena inarcò le sopracciglia, accigliata.  
«Vuoi parlare piano?!» sbraitò sottovoce. «Robin dorme!»  
«Che diavolo vi è venuto in mente, razza di imbecilli?!» sussurrò allora rabbiosamente la sorella. Zelena ridacchiò, divertita.  
«Emma ha ricevuto il messaggio, eh?»  
Regina la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Non avevate niente di meglio da fare?»  
«La ragazza è repressa, Gina…» commentò Zelena mentre la superava per portare la figlia a letto. «Belle è un'incosciente, l'ha fatta stare sveglia a leggere stupidi libri fino a notte fonda.» borbottò sottovoce mentre posava delicatamente la figlia sul letto. Regina la trascinò fuori dalla stanza e chiuse la porta.  
«Quello che fa o non fa Emma non sono affari tuoi, tantomeno di Mal…»  
Zelena ammiccò, sorridendo divertita.  
«Potrebbero essere affari tuoi però, non è vero?»  
Regina sentì la vena sulla fronte pulsarle dalla rabbia.  
«Ti sei completamente bevuta il cervello, Zelena?!»  
La sorella rise e proseguì verso la cucina. Si accostò alla credenza e ne tirò fuori una bottiglia di whisky, mostrandolo con un cenno a Regina, che tuttavia alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperata.  
Zelena fece spallucce e si versò un bicchiere.  
«Peggio per te. In tutti i sensi. Voglio dire, è evidente che Emma è attratta da te. Non saprebbe nasconderlo neanche a sua madre. Ora che ci penso…»  
«Zelena!» tuonò Regina strappandole il bicchiere di mano. Era stata davvero una pessima, pessima idea farle conoscere Malefica. Il suo influsso aveva un pessimo effetto su di lei, era evidente.  
«Che c'è? Non dirmi che non sarebbe divertente vedere la sua faccia se scoprisse che la figlia vuole portarti a letto…»  
«Ma non hai un minimo di contegno?» sbraitò la mora, esasperata e, in realtà, imbarazzata da quella situazione. No, non dalla situazione in sé, ma dal fatto che sua sorella continuasse a sottolinearla.  
«Dov'è Mal?» le chiese con un sospiro stanco.  
Zelena si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Nella foresta, suppongo. L'ultima volta che l'ho vista, era un drago.» rispose con noncuranza.  
Regina si lasciò sfuggire un altro sospiro. Chiuse gli occhi tentando di rimanere calma.  
«E questo prima o dopo aver mandato il messaggio al posto mio?»  
«Dopo, ovvio.»  
«E dopo aver incendiato la macchina di David.» aggiunse la mora in un borbottio. Zelena si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso soddisfatto.  
«Può darsi.»  
«Bene.»  
Regina stava per andarsene quando una scarica di potere fece vibrare l'aria. Spalancò gli occhi per un istante. Riconobbe la rabbia di Emma in un attimo.  
La Salvatrice apparve davanti a loro un secondo più tardi. Piantò gli occhi grigi su Zelena. Era furiosa. Coprì a grandi passi la distanza che la separava da lei e, evitata Regina e il suo debole tentativo di fermarla, la prese per il bavero della giacca verde bottiglia e la sbatté contro il muro premendo l'avambraccio destro contro il suo sterno, in un gesto familiare a Regina.  
«Smettila di immischiarti nella mia vita o te ne pentirai!» minacciò, fuori di sé. Zelena scoppiò a ridere, ma, con grande sollievo da parte della sorella, non reagì.  
«Era solo uno scherzo, Emma, rilassati…» replicò. Nonostante il sorriso, c'era un velo di minaccia nel tono e nello sguardo.  
Emma avvicinò il viso al suo.  
«Emma…» provò a intervenire Regina, ma lo Sceriffo la fulminò con lo sguardo, ammutolendola.  
«Pensa ai tuoi, di gusti, invece che ai miei.» ringhiò verso Zelena prima di lasciarla andare di colpo. Voltò le spalle ad entrambe e fece per andarsene, ma Regina allungò una mano per fermarla.  
«Emma, aspetta…»  
«Cosa?» sbottò la bionda, fuori di sé, voltandosi verso Regina come una furia. «Cosa dovrei aspettare? Che continuiate a prendermi per il culo?»  
Regina, per un millesimo di secondo, non seppe come reagire. Non aveva mai visto Emma così arrabbiata; certo, l'aveva vista andare su tutte le furie più di una volta, ma in questo caso c'era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che… la spaventava. Poi si riebbe, e inarcò lievemente il sopracciglio sinistro.  
«Sei un'idiota, Swan. Te la prendi tanto per qualcosa di totalmente naturale, di cui nessuno dovrebbe mai vergognarsi, men che meno tu. Io sono bisessuale, Malefica lo è, Ruby lo è. Non vedo il problema, Miss Swan. Davvero.» disse, seria e calma, spiazzando la bionda. Emma abbassò quasi impercettibilmente le spalle, e spostò velocemente lo sguardo su Zelena, poi di nuovo su di lei.  
«Io non sono bisex. Né gay.» scandì bene, seria anche lei, lo sguardo ora piantato negli occhi di Regina. Il Sindaco liquidò la sua risposta con un'elegante scrollata di spalle e un sorriso.  
«Come vuoi. Ma mentire a te stessa non ti farà stare meglio.» disse prima di passarle accanto mentre camminava verso la porta. Vide Emma muoversi con la coda dell'occhio.  
«Non sto mentendo.» ringhiò la bionda. Regina si fermò sulla soglia, una mano sullo stipite di legno scuro, la testa voltata verso di lei. Vedeva Zelena alle spalle della Salvatrice. Restava stranamente in silenzio, in disparte, come se non volesse intromettersi. Si annotò mentalmente di ringraziarla, più tardi.  
«Certo che lo stai facendo. Ma il problema è solo tuo.» le rispose, un po' troppo bruscamente. Uscì poi dalla casa, incamminandosi verso il centro, un fastidioso e familiare groppo in gola ad accompagnare i suoi passi veloci.

Emma rimase immobile a fissare la porta che Regina aveva lasciato aperta. Zelena, alle sue spalle, si schiarì piano la gola dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. La Salvatrice si voltò di scatto verso di lei, come se si fosse completamente dimenticata della sua presenza.  
«Puoi andartene ora, se hai finito di tentare di intimidirmi? Sono esausta…»  
Emma le lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
«Invia un altro messaggio a Regina da parte mia e te ne pentirai.» minacciò, cupa. La strega sorrise, divertita, e si avvicinò a lenti passi, ancheggiando sui tacchi neri.  
«Guarda guarda, mi sembra di tornare ai bei vecchi tempi in cui indossavi una giacca nera e ti eri ossigenata un po' troppo i capelli… non sarà oscurità quella che vedo?»  
Emma serrò la mascella e la affrontò, i pungi stretti lungo i fianchi per la rabbia.  
«Non provocarmi…»  
La rossa mise su un falso broncio, inclinando lievemente la testa di lato.  
«Altrimenti cosa?» chiese in tono di scherno. «Ti farai tirare un altro po' di inchiostro dal tuo ragazzo? Scommetto che non ti dispiaceva l'idea di essere alla mia mercé… lo capisco, insomma, il fascino è di famiglia, ma non sono interessata cara, mi dispiace deluderti…»  
Emma digrignò i denti.  
«Zelena…» avvertì, al limite dell'autocontrollo. La strega sorrise di nuovo.  
«Torna dal tuo bel pirata. Bacia bene. Peccato per la barba, no? Un po' ispida…» replicò facendole l'occhiolino. La Salvatrice fremette di rabbia. Si smaterializzò per non colpirla, ma tirò un destro all'albero davanti cui apparve, sbucciandosi le nocche.


	5. Capitolo 5 di 6

Regina tornò al municipio. La lunga camminata, nonostante i tacchi, l'aveva aiutata a calmarsi e riflettere. Le risposte alle domande che la assillavano, così ovvie, eppure così assurde, la sconvolgevano. Era possibile che Emma provasse effettivamente qualcosa per lei? Che fosse attratta da lei l'aveva sempre saputo, ma tutta quella gelosia, la sua reazione nei confronti di Mal… Possibile che non si trattasse solo di attrazione fisica? Che la Salvatrice, senza rendersene conto…? No. Emma era sua amica, lo aveva detto lei stessa. _Amica_ , nulla di più. Eppure…  
Regina aprì la porta dell'ufficio, e sobbalzò nel trovarsi di fronte Malefica. La donna era seduta sulla sua scrivania, le lunghe gambe accavallate, lasciate scoperte dallo spacco del lungo vestito nero. Regina si portò una mano al cuore.  
«Mi hai fatto prendere un infarto, Mal…»  
La bionda stirò le labbra carnose in un sorriso.  
«Scusa. Ti stavo aspettando.»  
«L'ho notato…» replicò il Sindaco osservandola, curiosa. Fece qualche passo verso di lei mentre domandava: «Che ci fai qui?»  
Malefica sorrise di nuovo. Seguiva ogni suo gesto, con l'atteggiamento di chi è convinto di essere il gatto, non il topo.  
«Ieri te ne sei andata così in fretta. La Salvatrice ti tiene impegnata, eh?» ridacchiò. Regina roteò gli occhi sospirando.  
«Emma non mi tiene affatto impegnata. È una donna adulta, sa…»  
«Non prendiamoci in giro, Regina. Sappiamo entrambe che ti interessa.»  
La mora incontrò il suo sguardo, studiandolo. In quegli occhi cerulei cercò rancore, rabbia, gelosia, anche un minimo di odio, ma niente. Malefica era tranquilla, forse come mai prima d'ora. Seria, sì, ma non triste, né rancorosa. Le labbra di Regina si incurvarono lievemente verso l'alto. Ecco. Proprio lì, di fronte a lei, seduta sulla sua scrivania, c'era la sua amica. Una _vera_ amica. E proprio grazie a lei, seppe che le risposte più assurde, eppure così ovvie, alle sue domande, erano vere. Emma non era sua amica, non lo era mai stata. La sua gelosia nei confronti di Robin, per quanto mascherata, quella nei confronti di Mal, per nulla mascherata, erano state solo le più recenti delle prove di ciò. In quell'istante Regina realizzò che, sebbene lo avesse negato a se stessa, la gelosia che Emma non riusciva a nascondere era identica a quella che lei stessa, al contrario, era capace di occultare completamente agli occhi della Salvatrice. Ma non a quelli di sua sorella. Sorrise ancora, rendendosi conto del modo contorto e per certi versi sadico di sua sorella di volerla aiutare. Zelena la conosceva bene, l'aveva spiata per tutta la vita. Sapeva di Mal, del loro passato insieme.  
«Che hai tanto da sorridere?» le chiese proprio lei, Malefica, la sua ex amante, la sua migliore amica. Regina rialzò lo sguardo su di lei, raggiante.  
«Devo parlare con Emma.» rispose. Il drago annuì sorridendo.  
«Direi che è giunto il momento.»


	6. Capitolo 6 di 6

Emma rilesse il bigliettino per la centesima volta.  
"Se torni prima di me, sono sulla Jolly Roger, ha bisogno di una sistemata. Torno al tramonto. Ti amo."  
Strinse il sottile foglio di carta gialla tra le dita, fissandolo con gli occhi spalancati pieni di lacrime. Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo. Quante volte glielo aveva detto. Quante volte lui lo aveva detto a lei. Quante volte si era chiesta se lui lo pensasse davvero. Se lei lo pensasse davvero.  
Ogni volta immaginava la scena. Lei, addormentata, per sempre. Killian che la baciava per risvegliarla. Le fiamme che lambivano il suo corpo, inesorabili. Allora ricominciava, replicava la scena nella sua mente, e apriva gli occhi spezzando la maledizione. Voleva crederci. Aveva bisogno di crederci. Non poteva essere altrimenti, Killian era il suo vero amore, come David per sua madre. Killian aveva lottato, era cambiato, aveva sacrificato se stesso per lei. Killian la amava.  
Il tramonto era lontano. Si alzò dal divano, mise il biglietto in tasca, decisa a raggiungerlo sulla nave. Stava per uscire quando la sua porta di casa venne aperta dall'esterno. Per una frazione di secondo la sua mente le suggerì che Hook fosse tornato prima del previsto, ma fu Regina a fare il suo ingresso nella casa, lasciandola di sasso. Non si aspettava certo di rivederla, non quel giorno. Non dopo neanche mezz'ora.  
«'Gina…» mormorò, stupita. La donna non le diede tempo di pensare. Avanzò a grandi passi verso di lei, una strana espressione in viso. Emma tentò di indietreggiare, presa alla sprovvista dall'improvvisa vicinanza, ma Regina afferrò i lembi di cotone bianco della sua canottiera e la attirò a sé, premendo le labbra sulle sue.  
Per un istante, il tempo si fermò. Emma non respirava. Fissava, senza riuscire a metterlo a fuoco, il viso di fronte a lei, le palpebre abbassate, le ciglia nere che proiettavano ombre sugli zigomi. Con gli occhi spalancati percepiva, per la seconda volta, l'assoluta morbidezza delle labbra di Regina sulle sue, il calore del suo respiro lieve, del suo stesso viso, così vicino.  
Regina si staccò da lei. Riaprì gli occhi. Emma vide la paura in essi, e la speranza. Si mescolavano, lottando per prevalere l'una sull'altra. Emma sapeva bene quanto fosse costato a Regina riuscire a sperare, dopo tutto quello che aveva subito, dopo tutto quello che aveva inflitto. Eppure vedeva chiaramente quella parte di lei emergere, vincere. Ma lei era senza fiato, incredula, confusa.  
«…Perché…?» sussurrò.  
Regina si rabbuiò per un istante, ma poi, forte come sapeva essere, credette alla speranza.  
«Ti amo, Emma.» disse, la voce che tremava appena. «So che stai con Hook. So che vuoi amarlo, ma… Io ti conosco, Emma. Ti _conosco_.» continuò, gli occhi appena più lucidi, un sorriso su quelle labbra che rasentavano la perfezione. «L'ho capito solo oggi. E non mi importa quanto ci metterai a capirlo anche tu. Aspetterò.» concluse con un altro sorriso che fece a pezzi il cuore della Salvatrice.  
Regina svanì mentre ancora Emma cercava di capire cosa le avesse detto, di metabolizzarlo, assorbirlo.  
Riprese il post-it dalla tasca. Rilesse le ultime due parole, osservò la scrittura obliqua di Killian. Respirò.  
Camminò veloce verso la porta e uscì senza curarsi di chiuderla. Il sole scaldò il suo viso, dando luce al suo sorriso mentre il piccolo foglio giallo cadeva a terra, stropicciato.


End file.
